


The littlest Cockblock

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cas and Dean have a baby, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a prompt on Facebook. </p><p>Having a new baby is keeping the boys from having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The littlest Cockblock

**Present**

 

“Daddy hasn’t gotten laid in weeks because of you. No he hasn’t,” Dean coos to his one-month-old daughter who is sprawled out on the changing table, baby talk and all.

“Dean!” Cas scolds.

“Well, it’s true! She can’t understand me, anyway,” Dean defends, fastening the diaper finally and leaning down to plant a nice, wet raspberry against the baby’s chubby little tummy.

“Who’s a little cockblock? You are! Yes, you are. Just the cutest little cockblock in the world…”

Cas just rolls his eyes.

Dean thinks back…

 

**One year before**

Dean is trying to catch his breath after Cas has thoroughly fucked him into the mattress. Cas is smiling. Both of them are covered in a sheen of sweat and the room reeks of sex and cum.

“You know, Cas, I’ve been thinking…”

 

Cas grinned at him. “Uh oh. That’s never a good thing.”

 

“Ha ha. I’m serious. I think we need to talk about kids, Cas. I really want a kid.”

 

Cas was completely shocked. Dean loved his creature comforts way too much to want to give any of them up for a child. At least, that’s what Cas had always thought.

“Dean, are you serious? A kid? Like, a baby? You want a baby? Do you realize how much work they are? How much they would change our lives?”

 

Dean just grinned at Cas. “Of course I realize all those things. But think about a sweet little baby, So much love. Watching them take their first steps, taking them to their first day of kindergarten…”

 

“Wow, you really have thought about this. Well, okay, Dean, we’ll talk about it, okay? Right now, I think I’m ready for round two…”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. Cas whispered, “Turn over…”

 

 

**Present**

Dean put Grace in her crib and watched her play with her feet. He never got tired of watching her, never got tired of their little miracle.

When their friend Charlie had agreed to be a surrogate for them, they were thrilled beyond belief. It was exciting and scary to watch her belly get bigger, to see the grainy pictures of their daughter from the ultrasounds. And then there she was, their Grace.

Dean had been prepared for the changes having a baby would bring into their lives. But not having sex for weeks was hard. It was harder than he thought it would be.

 

Cas was thinking back…

 

**Four years before**

Dean and Cas had been dating for three weeks. They got along so well it was almost scary. Dean had feelings for Cas after their very first date. But Cas was sort of reserved, and Dean didn’t want to scare him off by coming on too strong.

But that date, they went to dinner and a movie. Cas had his arm around Dean’s shoulders and Dean had a hand on Cas’ knee.

Then Cas had leaned over and whispered hotly in Dean’s ear. ‘Let’s get out of here and go to my place.”

Dean was so excited; he almost couldn’t start the damn car.

As soon as they hot inside Cas’ apartment, Cas had slammed Dean up against the wall and started kissing him. The kisses were messy and wet, hot and passionate. Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip and darted his tongue in and out of Dean’s mouth.

Cas pressed his leg in between Dean’s and Dean began to grind his aching hard cock against it.

Then Cas pulled Dean towards the bedroom. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, so they were stumbling around like drunken babies. They knocked over a lamp, and knocked two pictures off the wall when they crashed into it trying to get to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom. Cas ripped his shirt over his head then tried to get Dean’s shirt off. Frustrated, Dean pulled it off. Shoes were toed out of, socks yanked off. Then came the pants.

Cas took Dean’s pants off first. Dean stood while Cas took off his. Then Cas began his frantic kissing again as he pushed Dean backwards towards the bed. When Dean’s calves hit the edge, Cas pushed him down on it. Dean skootched up and Cas crawled over him.

Cas was like a mad man, everywhere at once. He was sucking on Dean’s earlobe, then he was biting Dean’s throat. He sucked on Dean’s nipples and sucked Dean’s balls into his mouth. He ended up between Dean’s legs, licking over Dean’s hole.

Dean was lost in sensation and need. He whined for Cas. He needed Cas inside his so badly he could taste it.

Cas was tonguing around the rim of Dean’s hole and then he shoved his tongue in.

“Fuck… Cas.. holy fuck…”

Cas continued to play his tongue in and around Dean’s hole until he was crazed. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube that was next to the bed. He poured way too much in his hand, but who the fuck cared. Better too much than not enough.

Using lube, he slid a finger into Dean, who groaned. Cas moved it around until he found what he was looking for, and rubbed it. Dean arched his back like he was being electrocuted.

“NO. Cas… no… too much…”

Cas moved his finger.

He worked his way up to three fingers before Dean was yelling and swearing at him.

“God damn it Cas… fuck me… If you don’t fucking fuck me soon, I’m going to put on my fucking pants and go find someone who will…”

Cas got the message loud and clear. He used the rest if the lube on his cock and…

 

Sliding into Dean was like visiting heaven and not being dead… winning the Nobel prize for fucking… hell he didn’t even know there was anything to compare it to.

Dean was tight and hot inside and just so beautiful and he was moaning and making noises in his throat and oh _fuck_ this was good.

Right then and there, Cas decided he was in love with Dean.

 

 

**Present**

Cas walked up behind Dean, who was standing at the crib watching Grace sleep. He put his hands around Dean’s waist.

“You’re right babe. It has been weeks and it’s time to take care of you. I love you so fucking much. Take off your clothes, Dean.”

 


End file.
